


Bakery's love

by yeoldul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, ChanSoo - Freeform, Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul
Summary: There's a new bakery near by, Chanyeol finally can buy good breads and coffe near his house. But he didnt expect that his heat hit him.That day, Chanyeol discovered that alphas can be nice and sweet too.





	Bakery's love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> Like Always, my main language isnt english so it cant contain typos and verbal erros :c  
> Thank you so much for choosing this to read

Chanyeol was so happy that a bakery open near his house, he used to drive the car just to take a bread in the next bakery, but it was far away. Now, he’s in front of the new bakery, right in his street, he could see the board on the door write “open”. He don’t need to take car to just buy a bread. He push the door and the bell ring. 

The bakery is calm inside, he hear a calm song and the colors are in white and pastel colors. It feels like heaven. He take a look in the people, that was sitting in the tables eating and drinking, they’re all with expensive suits. He probably was the only one wearing a hoodie and flip-flops. Everything there looks expensive, and it feel like he was in the wrong place. But, still need his coffee and bread that morning.

Took a deep breath before go to the cashier and ask the order. The man who was in the cashier look handsome. He could feel the kindness through him. Chanyeol didn’t know why but he felt attracted to him. 

“Good morning, welcome to DO Bakery!” The man said cheerfully. “You can take a seat if you want to.”

“H-Hi…” He didn’t expected that his voice would sound so soft, he felt more calm inside. That guy was really something. “What’s your name?” The question slip for his tongue, he didn’t realize it. 

“Uh?” He looked so confuse. “Ooh, Do Kyungsoo, what about you?” 

Chanyeol felt like he could die in this moment. Do Kyungsoo sound so sweet, he could say this name all day non-stop, it’s a pretty name for a handsome guy. He blushed with his thoughts, he just met the guy. He indicate one bread who was next to them, too shy to even speak. 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol spoke when he take the bread.

But then, he felt it.

_ His heat. _

His heat was delayed by a week, in the exact moment he felt it he want to scream. It was a bad luck that it comes in that day. It was not long before he felt everything, the sweat dripping, and the heat taking over the body. He felt the liquid, well known, trickling down his legs. Yeah, Chanyeol was an omega. His eyes were wide when he heard a couple talking about a “sweet omega smell”. 

He couldn’t think properly, he just want to eat bread and find someone who can fuck him, fuck him hard enough so he can feel his knot inside him. The dirty thoughts started, and he almost moan. It’s a big problem. The alphas and betas will know it his smell soon, he don’t want to be fucked by any of these guys….. Or maybe there was one.

“Come with me.” A voice sound close, he was pulled towards the service area in the bakery. But, before he looked at his savior. Do Kyungsoo is pulling him. And he smell like an alpha,  _ so good _ . Chanyeol let a moan escape from his mouth. 

“I-I’m sorry…. I-I didn’t….” He tried to talk.

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo put his hands in Chanyeol faces.  _ Cute _ , Chanyeol thought. “You don’t have to worry. I have pills here, so you can take it, and I’ll go with you to your home so you can be safe.” He started searching in boxes. 

“Chanyeol.” He sighed. “It’s m… name.” in the heat, he never can finish sentences.

After long minutes he take some pills with water, Kyungsoo spend the time by his side waiting for the pills work. The time they spend together, the alpha said nice stuffs to him. “You’re a good boy.”, “Don’t need to worry, I’m here for you.”, “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”. Even with the pills, Chanyeol feel like he could melt with those words. He’s so kind to be an alpha.

Kyungsoo walk with him to his house, and drop him there with soft words again, Chanyeol knew that they’re not having sex or knot with each other by the way the other look at him, he was apologizing. it was obvious they couldn’t have it, they just met each other. But, Chanyeol just knows one thing.

He’ll go to that bakery everyday and thanks to Kyungsoo. And, maybe the destiny will make they mate each other one time. 

That day, Chanyeol discovered that alphas can be nice and sweet too. 

  
  
  



End file.
